


Опьянённые нежностью

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2016, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Когда тебе девятнадцать, и у тебя в руках контракт с чемпионом Англии, за спиной — игра за национальную сборную, а в Инстаграме — почти триста тысяч подписчиков, со стороны кажется, что причин для грусти просто не может быть.
Relationships: Arkadiusz Milik/Bartosz Kapustka





	Опьянённые нежностью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Когда тебе девятнадцать, и у тебя в руках контракт с чемпионом Англии, за спиной — игра за национальную сборную, а в Инстаграме — почти триста тысяч подписчиков, со стороны кажется, что причин для грусти просто не может быть.  
Бартош Капустка знал, что это неправда.  
Да, контракт был, но в старте за сезон он не вышел не разу, да и на скамейке запасных посидел только на одной игре. Он уже научился с улыбкой говорить журналистам и друзьям, что тренироваться в Англии — это уже хорошо, что Лестер ещё будет чемпионом, что нужно просто переучиться, и он ещё сыграет в Лиге Чемпионов. Но по вечерам Бартош смотрел в экран смартфона, листая ленты в соцсетях и мысленно рисовал себе второй дивизион через пару лет, аренду в каком-нибудь Ипсвиче и полное забвение.  
И подписчиков в Инстаграме точно станет меньше. Почему-то его это особенно расстраивало.  
Бартош не знал, почему в свободный день между тренировками в Лестере и сыгровкой бело-красных перед матчем с Румынией он приехал в Неаполь и оказался на пороге квартиры Аркадиуша Милика. Может быть, ему хотелось посмотреть на кого-то, кому ещё хуже, чем ему самому, чтобы прогнать гнетущие мысли о собственной бесполезности. Может, ему, действительно, хотелось поддержать Арека, потому что теперь он и сам знал, каково это — лучиться уверенностью и оптимизмом в социальных сетях и на интервью, а на деле — выть по вечерам в подушку. А может, он просто не мог представить себе толкотню в раздевалке перед матчем без него, шумного и говорливого, и решил не врать себе, что соскучился.  
Аркадиуш пустил его вообще без вопросов. Махнул тростью в сторону комнаты и, прихрамывая, пошёл за чаем. Неловко разувшись, Бартош прошёл к дивану и пристроился с краю, оставив достаточно места для Арека, который всегда разваливался на полтора сидения в автобусе, вытягивал ноги в проход в самолёте и, Бартош помнил, спал, раскинув руки на всю ширину кровати, будто хотел во сне обнять весь мир.

— Ты хотя бы можешь играть, — сказал Аркадиуш, потирая больное колено. Трость стояла, прислонённая к подлокотнику дивана, как молчаливое напоминание о том, что ещё полгода Арек не выйдет на поле, в чашках на низком журнальном столике плавали толстые кругляшки лимона, а Бартош искоса смотрел на нахмуренное лицо Аркадиуша и не мог найти подходящие слова. — Так что не глупи мне тут.  
Он положил свою большую ладонь Бартошу на колено и заглянул ему в лицо, склонив голову, будто большая птица, и Бартош вдруг понял, что больше не думает о своих проблемах. Вообще, рядом с Ареком думать о чём-то ему было тяжело, и всякий раз вспоминалась ночь после победного матча в Сент-Этьене. Тогда Аркадиуш, вопреки запрету тренера и укоризненному взгляду Левандовского, завалился в номер Бартоша с крошечной бутылкой шампанского из мини-бара и остался до утра, сперва восторженно перебирая моменты матча и разбирая в деталях пенальти, а потом — не менее восторженно глядя Бартошу в глаза, пока его крупные, круглые ладони крепко держали того за задницу.  
Они не говорили об этом — всё, что происходит на Чемпионате Европы, остаётся на Чемпионате Европы, — но сейчас, глядя на искорки в чайного цвета глазах, Бартош понял, что Аркадиуш тоже часто вспоминал случившееся: неловкие, рваные движения, нервный смех после случайного, показавшегося оглушительным, вскрика и то, как сладко ныло тело наутро, как никогда не болело после тренировок.  
— Твоя нога… — неуверенно начал Бартош неожиданно сиплым голосом, и Арек, приняв эту его заботу за согласие, моргнул и потянулся за поцелуем.  
Он всегда быстро принимал решения — как обработать голевой пас, кому отдать мяч и когда можно заткнуться и начать действовать.

Диван пах сексом и лимоном из опрокинутой кружки с чаем. Трость валялась на полу, полуприкрытая футболкой Бартоша, и тот был рад не видеть её сейчас. Он лежал на Аркадиуше, слушая успокаивающийся ритм его сердцебиения, и улыбался краешком рта. В голове было оглушительно пусто.  
— Сейчас бы закурить, — лениво проговорил он и вздрогнул, когда Арек несильно хлопнул его по заднице:  
— С ума сошёл?  
— Варди же жуёт табак…  
— Плохо на тебя влияют англичане, — проворчал Аркадиуш, поглаживая спину Бартоша. — Кубе пожалуюсь.  
— Ты ещё за ухо меня на стадион приведи, — усмехнулся Бартош в ответ. Он не надеялся, что Арек разовьёт эту тему, но тот улыбнулся почти мечтательно:  
— И приведу.  
Он не добавил больше ничего, но Бартошу и не надо было подробностей — только это обещание прийти на игру в Бухаресте и смотреть за ним с трибуны. За ними всеми, за бело-красными, за своей семьёй.  
— Мы выиграем, — пообещал Бартош, закрывая глаза. — Обязательно.


End file.
